


what the hell

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	what the hell

so like what the fuck  
like that’s all that’s echoing in my brain this morning  
little puzzle pieces that won’t click together because i don’t want them to, not because they don’t fit 

a perpetual feeling of i’m not good enough i’m not good enough i’m not good enough  
but that’s okay  
i don’t deserve feeling like i’m good enough


End file.
